Knowing me (Knotting you) Trad
by Le Petit Pandacorne Du Mpreg
Summary: "Hé… Du coup… ?", bégaya Monroe, interrompant le baiser avec regret. Parce que, honnêtement, parler était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant. Monroe x Nick, Knotting


**Knowing me (Knoting you) TRAD**

_PetitPandaCorneDuMpreg_

**Résumé de l'auteur original**:

"Hé… Du coup… ?", bégaya Monroe, interrompant le baiser avec regret. Parce que, honnêtement, parler était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant. Monroe x Nick, Knotting.

**Notes**:

Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. L'auteure est The Readers Muse sur ce site/application. J'ai parfois changé certains mots car je trouvais qu'ils s'intègrent mieux dans l'histoire et rajouter quelque phrase car je trouvais aussi que cela rajoutait un peu plus de Pep's à l'histoire.

Les fautes ont été corrigé ! Merci Reverso !

Bonne lecture *kiss kiss*

OoxoO

"Hé…. Du coup… ?" bégaya Monroe, brisant le baiser avec regret. Parce que, honnêtement, parler était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant.

"Uhuh" rigola Nick, glissant bas… bas… bas… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux sur le sol et regard complètement dilaté levé vers lui.

Ils étaient si excités qu'ils tremblèrent quand Nick déboutonna le bouton et tâtonna la fermeture éclair pour la baisser. Ce qui fit tomber le pantalon autour de ses chevilles de Monroe.

"Vraiment..." essaya à nouveau Monroe, gémissant alors que l'homme qu'il aime se frottait le visage contre la ligne dure de sa queue.

Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire mouillant le tissu du boxer formant un halo. Ce que faisait Nick le rendait stupide de plaisir et de besoin.

"Plus tard" évinça fermement Nick, mordillant le coton mouillé.

Alors que Monroe cédait, il mit sa main dans les cheveux de Nick dans une invitation de plus. Et Nick gémit à ce geste. Pas seulement de plaisir mais aussi de satisfaction que sa manipulation ait fonctionné.

_Le petit sadique_. Pensa Monroe.

Il grogna lorsque la langue du Grimm passa autour de la couronne humide à travers le fin tissu. Il le rendait déjà fou.

Il trembla encore plus lorsque le Grimm continua sur sa lancée en tirant doucement le dernier rempart vers le bas avec les dents.

"Plus tard... Peut-être... Tard. Trop tard..." avertit une dernière fois Monroe.

Honnêtement impressionné qu'il était encore capable de former des phrases - on va dire - complètes à ce stade. Sa tête se cogna dans le mur lorsque sa queue fut sorti entièrement.

Nick nicha son nez dans les poils désormais à découvert avant de tapoter puis d'enrouler la verge fièrement dressée avec sa main pour découvrir et apprécier la longueur plutôt conséquente et les courbes du Blutbad.

Cet homme allait lui donner un sacré complexe.

"Non, tu ne comprends pas... Nick- ! C'est une chose spéciale aux Blutbad... Cela n'arrive pas à chaque fois, mais quand c'est bon... Vraiment très bon… Ha... Ou quand je suis énervé… A la fin… hm… Il faut que je te dise…!"

"Monroe?"

Le concerné cligna des yeux, regardant son "ennemis naturel" se pourlécher les lèvres sûrement sèches. Ce geste qui aurait pu être prit comme anodin, ne le fut pas car dans la manoeuvre Nick fit exprès de toucher le gland de Monroe pour en récupérer le présperme et s'en lubrifier les lèvres avec.

Cela fit avancer automatiquement les hanches en avant de Monroe, quémandant implicitement plus d'attention. Captant même la plus petite des sensations fantôme.

"Ouais?" répondit-il, distrait par la pensée de Nick avec la bouche pleine de lui.

"Tais-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de toi."

"O... Okay… Ha ! Hmm… !" acquiesça-t-il, inspirant brusquement alors que Nick l'avait avalé brusquement et rapidement jusqu'à la base sans même la moindre trace de réflexe nauséeux. Ou comme... Vous savez, comme… hrnngh.

Les bonnes intentions ou quelconque réflexion ont en quelque sorte disparu par la fenêtre à partir de ce moment-là.

OoOo

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir poussé brusquement la bouche de Nick et de jouir sur son visage.

Il adorait la rougeur perverse des lèvres de Nick lorsque celui-ci fit la moue, surpris d'avoir été retirer de sa friandise préférée. Mais il avait l'air d'être complètement satisfait alors qu'il haletait profondément.

Satisfait, oui, mais aussi tellement excité… !

Dans un geste assez précipité, il déboutonna son pantalon dans la ferme intention d'empoigner son sexe et de se branler. Mais ça c'était avant de se faire gifler les mains et d'être soulevé pour être mis sur une épaule en mode "_sac à patate_".

Un grondement d'avertissement sonna quand Nick remua en maudissant le "loup" de ne pas répondre à son appel désespéré pour une friction. Et se tranquillisa seulement lorsque le fameux loup lui mit une fessée assez fermement que la claque semblait résonner dans la cage d'escalier.

Avant que les échos ne s'évanouissent, Monroe entendit Nick hurler une note étranglée dans le creux de son dos. Nick avait joui. Avant même qu'ils puissent atteindre la chambre à coucher - qui n'était pourtant pas loin !

_Unfucking believable_

Quand il jeta l'homme sur son lit et le regarda tirer de façon maladroite sur ses vêtements, l'air se remplit de l'odeur de son sperme, du musc de sa transpiration et des phéromones que chacun d'eux envoyait pour séduire l'autre. Comme un appelle à la tentation de croquer le fruit défendu.

Et le regard que Nick lui lançait, comme avec une sorte de challenge, lui prouvait bien ce qu'il sentait.

Son côté animal pris alors le dessus et il eut honte d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé au reste.

OoOo

"Monroe ?" interpella Nick derrière son dos, avec le genre de calme forcé qui lui rappelait sa mère avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup pied aux fesses comme quand il était enfant. Il avait son visage à moitié écrasé dans les profondeurs du coussin, le cou mis à nu dans une belle, sinon involontaire, démonstration de soumission. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? Qu'est-ce que… Juste… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" frémit-il.

Monroe palpa les contusions qui fleurissent déjà sur ses hanches de son visa-vi et grogna sur l'ambiance chaude et sensuelle postcoïtale de la chambre. Il le tenait, par la suite, à plat contre le matelas, son noeud profondément enfoui, palpitant et chaud et tellement, tellement, _tellement_ putain de bon qu'il eut du mal à utiliser les mots pour faire une phrase construite et ainsi répondre correctement aux questions de l'homme qui l'a mit dans cet état.

"C'est... Ce qui se passe... Quand... Tu n'écoutes pas. Oh mon Dieu … !" râla-t-il, frissonnant devant la brûlure de plaisir qui régnait dans son corps à l'instant même où il se sentit venir une nouvelle fois.

Il voulut se pencher légèrement en arrière, juste pour avoir un bon aperçu de son oeuvre. Il lui sembla que Nick était verrouillé avidement autour de son noeud comme s'il ne voulait jamais lâcher.

"Monroe?" Nick remua, à moitié étonné, à moitié perdu, alors qu'il essayait de regarder par-dessus son épaule. "Viens-tu de jouir encore une fois ? Oh. _Oh-_"

Monroe roula alors des hanches, appuyant sur ce qu'il supposait être la prostate de Nick. Tantôt frottant, tantôt tapant la petite boule de nerfs jusqu'à ce que Nick commence à se tortiller et bander de nouveau.

Monroe ne le laissera pas se dégager. De toute façon, il ne le pourrait pas même s'il essayait. Il voulait que Nick soit pris dans ses bras en gémissant son nom. Il voulait lui montrer tous les moyens possibles de le ruiner, comme cela, sans même essayer. Il voulait montrer ses dents et que Nick fasse la même chose, se disputant le contrôle jusqu'à ce que Nick donne et donne et donne et…

"Monroe, s'il te plaît ... je ne peux plus … _je ne peux juste pas_"

"Prends-le," l'apaisa-t-il, tellement heureux qu'il aurait été embarrassé pour eux deux. S'enroulant sur le dos de l'homme avec ses bras alors que le Grimm se débattit faiblement.

Ponctuant chaque mot que celui-ci lui lançait avec un roulement doux des hanches. Enfonçant son noeud incroyablement plus profondément. Son loup se délectant de la complicité totale qu'il avait avec son compagnon

"Tu aimes ça quand mon noeud t'ouvres plus que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Te faisant jouir jusqu'a oublier ton prénom... Comme une _chienne_ en _chaleur_. Alors tu peux le faire ! Je sais que tu peux."

Nick secoua de la tête dans les draps. Gémissements. _Suppliant_. Criant si joliment que Monroe ne put s'empêcher de le mordre dans la pâleur de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce.

Mais Nick n'avait pas dit son dernier mot , une main sortit désespérément pour tenter de le repousser

"Non," le réprimanda le loup en poussant les doigts de Nick ailleurs. Il saisit alors les poignets de l'homme de façon à ce qu'ils reposent sur son dos. L'enfonçant, ainsi, plus profondément dans les draps pendant que la peau de l'homme rougisse.

"La seule raison pour laquelle cela est arrivé, c'est parce que vous n'a pas écouté. Tu as juste fait irruption sans connaître les règles. Alors maintenant tu vas venir pour moi. Juste comme ça. Tu vas le faire? Hum? Ou vais-je juste te garder ici… comme ça? Noué et plein de moi?" répondit chaudement Monroe à la question posée plutôt par Nick. N'ayant aucune idée d'où il gardait toutes ces perverses pensées. Les laissant partir sans filtre. Il aima comment le parfum des phéromones de Nick s'approfondit par ses paroles. Inondant la pièce d'une riche odeur de tarte au caramel qui le faisait baver.

"Monroe!"

Et Nick jouit de nouveau. Le resserrement soudain des parois de Nick fit jouir Monroe à son tour. Ils grondèrent en choeur.

Peut-être qu'il réfléchissait trop, mais avoir à faire face à la révélation que le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'auparavant, le bouleversa un peu.

Il était, honnêtement, trop vieux pour ce type de crise sexuelle. Parce que cela, maintenant, était quelque chose de nouveau. Ce n'était pas juste le sexe ou le fait qu'il avait noué. C'était… putain… il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Cela avait, peut-être, quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont Nick était arqué sous lui ou comme si le plaisir était quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour se battre et se soumettre à tous en même temps.

C'était Nick qui gémissait les syllabes fracturées de son nom pendant que son foutre s'échappait de son trou et coulait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. C'était quelque chose de si bon qu'il aurait même pu l'attendre toute sa vie.

_Pour Nick._

Nick lui donna un vague baiser dans la sueur de ses cheveux au moment même où il s'arqua sur lui.

Le gardant couvert - en sécurité - Monroe murmura un son satisfait dans les petits cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de son homme.

Le baiser était maladroit mais ils soufflèrent dans un son affectueux et satisfait. Ils se mirent sur le côté, serrés l'un contre l'autre, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent dormir confortablement.

Et pendant un long moment, il y avait juste ça.

OoOo

"Monroe?" fredonna Nick, se réveillant un peu plus tard. Les ombres étaient longues sur le mur, ce qui lui donnant l'impression qu'il était quelque part dans la soirée.

"Mmmmm?" Répondit-il avec articulation, frôlant distraitement la marque de morsure qu'il avait faite plus tôt.

"Combien de temps allons-nous..."

"Être comme ça?" compléta-t-il. Le regardant rouler des épaules.

Monroe ondula des hanches voulant tester la résistance du noeud toujours logé bien profondément dans les profondeurs de Nick.

Resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Nick, Monroe expira chaudement avant de pencher la tête et lécher entre les deux omoplates. Laissant la bande humide faire frissonner le corps de Nick.

"Hmm... Bonne question."

La dernière fois qu'il avait noué quelqu'un, c'était avec Angelina dans les cascades. Il avait fallu des heures pour que son noeud disparaisse, mais ce n'était pas une juste une approximation, compte tenu du fait qu'Angelina s'était accroché à lui. Enfonçant elle-même son noeud encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus combien de fois il l'avait remplie.

"Pour ma défense… J'ai essayé de te prévenir." finit-il par dire la voix un peu enraillé, trop dopé aux endorphines et à la satisfaction animale pour éprouver une once de culpabilité alors qu'il recommença ses ondulations de hanches. Frottant contre sa prostate avec un enthousiasme paresseux, même s'il savait pertinemment que, par ce traitement, Nick devenait dur.

Il se concentra avec force sur ses instincts qui lui disaient de resserrer sa prise sur son compagnon lorsque Nick gémit. Ne voulant pas l'étouffer.

"J'ai aimé ça ..." lui dit Nick après un moment. Les mots étaient à demi étouffés dans le coussin, surement trop gênant à dire à voix haute. Il tourna ensuite la tête et le fixa avec un sourire fatigué. "Si plein."

Et il l'était. Parce que quand la main du loup s'est dirigée vers le ventre de son compagnon, elle s'était courbée.

Si plein de lui qu'il pouvait détecter le moindre soupçon de rondeur et l'animal qui était en lui pouvait presque en hurler de satisfaction. Il perdit le peu de contrôles qu'il avait acquis entre-temps, alors que Nick s'étendait sous lui. Offert.

_Oh man_.

_Il était foutu pour de bon_.

Il fut immédiatement plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été quand il pressa le ventre dodu de Nick. Sentant son noeud se serrer incroyablement plus fort alors que Nick se contracta. Le Blutbad se sentit tellement serré qu'il en grimaça et mordit une nouvelle fois la nuque de Nick en représailles jusqu'à celui-ci qu'il gémisse son prénom.

_Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour cela. _

_Aucune autre signification._

"Je t'ai tellement rempli. Tu vas avoir mes chiots" dit-il d'une voix rauque, presque bavard. Se sentant bourré alors que Nick gémissait, griffonnant les draps.

Il continua ses mouvements, forçant son nœud aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, juste pour satisfaire son petit plaisir sadique d'entendre les gémissements désespérés de Nick.

"Tu vas rester comme ça, pleins de mon noeud. _Ouais_. Nick… _oh_… _putain_… tu es si pleins. Tu vas avoir mes… Ah ! "

Évidemment il ne les aura pas.

Grimm ou pas, Nick n'avait tout simplement pas le bon appareil génital pour les porter.

Mais son loup était convaincu du contraire et peut-être Nick aussi, parce que sa main vint rejoindre la sienne sur son ventre quelques secondes plus tard.

Caressant la légère courbe qu'il pensait avoir imaginé jusqu'à ce que Nick hoqueta de surprise. Soudainement conscient de rugir dans ses oreilles et que ses griffes étaient sorties, appuyant dangereusement contre la peau transpirante, désormais griffée, de son compagnon alors que ses couilles se resserraient.

"Oui," siffla Nick, les dents serrées. "Mon Dieu, tu es si gros. Je peux sentir… Je peux la sentir… _oh putain_… Monroe, es-tu… ?"

C'était presque douloureux quand il ressentit son noeud palpité alors qu'il jouissait à nouveau dans la chaleur moite de son _Grimm_.

OoOo

Cela aurait pu prendre des années ou peut-être quelques minutes, que Monroe se réveilla n'ayant pas souvenir de s'être endormis. Il réalisa qu'il était à nouveau sur Nick, écoutant

le son réconfortant du pouls de Nick qui ouvrit la bouche pour un autre bâillement, les yeux fermés comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir comme ça.

Monroe plongea son nez dans le creux du cou de son homme avec un satisfait "_hm_".

Avec son odorat sensible, il élimina toute odeur qui n'était pas la sienne, sentant qu'il maculait le corps de Nick de sa sueur et son sperme.

Secrètement amusé quand Nick le laissa faire.

"Alors, as-tu appris ta leçon à propos d'écouter le blutbad quand il essaie de te parler de sa biologie bizarre?" demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement amusé.

"J'ai généralement besoin de quelques… euh… moments pour assimiler une leçon." murmura doucement Nick, mêlant leurs pieds, ondulant les draps - humides de transpiration, de sperme et lubrifiant.

En quelque sorte, il parvint à rendre ses mots somnolents, insensés et complètement impénitents, en même temps que lever le coin de sa bouche dans un sourire espiègle.

Monroe renifla, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il testait la force du lien avant de les ramener sur le côté.

Décidant qu'ils allaient être là pendant un moment, il attrapa la couette pour la ramener sur eux.

Et cela s'avèra être juste.

FIN !

C'etait la fanfic la plus dure que j'ai eu à traduire pour l'instant ... il a sûrement des fautes ou des phrases encore mal accordée ... Faite le moi savoir !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et on se donne RDV mercredi prochain ! ^^


End file.
